The Seventh Princess
by EternityKeyblade
Summary: Someone tries to kidnap all the Keyblade warriors and Kairi is saved by a strange light. now she and Queen minnie must take on their own journey... my first fic! T, because i don't know what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my first Fic… I'm 1000% KH fan so here's what I do while waiting for KHIII…(and Birth by Sleep, Coded and 358/2 Days!)

Summary: oops, someone screwed up. The three keyblade heroes are back home after their second adventure but it seems they forgot to lock their own world's keyhole and somebody tries to capture all three keyblade heroes. Now, to save her friends, Kairi must repeat the words she said when she first claimed her keyblade: "this time, I'll fight!"

Disclaimer: *sniff* as much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or a keyblade despite my name!

Note: this story takes place after the Kingdom Hearts II ending where they return to the island but BEFORE the scene where Kairi finds the message in the bottle from Mickey!

**Chapter 1-Promise**

It was the summer holidays and Sora couldn't stand it: Kairi had been spending too much time with Selphie since they got back. It was a daily routine to visit that old island they used to play on now, and Sora savoured those boat rides they took together.

Riku was getting annoyed-those two had been fawning over each other so much that they hadn't even noticed him with them all the time: waiting at the boats, eating with them at their picnics and even watching the sunset.

He sighed, _"Still,"_ he thought, _"If it makes her happy…"_

Kairi was already waiting at the boat for Sora, "he's late…as usual," she said to herself "Riku's probably already at the island"

Finally, she could see him running down the road, waving at her. She giggled as she waved back; it was hard to be mad at him for a long time.

On the boat, Sora was rowing as usual.

"So, Kairi,"

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't we spend as much time with each other?"

"Sora, we spend every day with each other!"

'Not at school"

"Yes we do, every break"

"What about during class?"

"I'm not in your class!"

'Oh! Right…"

At the island, Riku was nowhere to be seen. In fact, none of the kids were there!

Sora smirked "Riku, you are slick!"

Sora took Kairi's hand and said "C'mon, let go!"

She knew what he meant.

Down on the secret place, Kairi ran over to the wall on which they'd drawn each other: it was her favourite place.

They'd drawn each other when they were much younger, just after she'd arrived to this world. You see, she wasn't from this world- she was from the Radiant Garden but was sent away when it fell into darkness. When she was separated from Sora, she finished the picture, so that they were sharing a paopu fruit. It's said that if two people share a paopu, their destinies become intertwined for all eternity.

Sora walked over to her and stood behind her. He put his hands around her waist

"Remember the promise we made in traverse town?"

"Yeah, you kept it, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh, so here's another promise coming your way: Kairi, I promise to be there for you as long as I live and even after that"

He walked over to the mysterious wooden door that turned out to be a keyhole to their world and sat down against it.

'Is that all?" said Kairi cheekily as she moved his legs apart to make space for herself to sit, facing him.

Sora laughed, "What more do you want?" he said and Kairi smiled sheepishly, "oh, I see!" and he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers. She made no struggle as she let him in.

"Hey, look," he said, pulling away from her and summoning up his keyblade, Oathkeeper "Your Charm!"

Kairi smiled and summoned her own floral Keyblade. Sora took his keyblade and tossed it aside along with hers and pulled Kairi into another kiss.

Suddenly, Riku ran into the cave, stopping when he saw the couple. "Sorry, didn't realize it was sexy-time for the hero and the princess!" he teased, "just checking to see if Sora arrived or was unbelievably late as usual"

Sora pulled away from Kairi for a second to punch Riku in the nose but she pulled him back close to her "don't bother, Sora! He's just sore he couldn't get any of it!'

Riku raised an eyebrow and in a flash summoned his own keyblade, Way to Dawn, "wanna duel for it!?" he said and Kairi giggled.

"Does anybody else wanna summon a keyblade in here?" she called out jokingly, but in the corner, her and Sora's keyblade began to glow in unison with Riku's.

Kairi gasped as the door behind Sora began to glow in reaction to the keys. Suddenly, it was too dark to see and Kairi could hear Riku say "Sora?! You said that door was the keyhole to this world…well, did anyone bother to lock it?!"

"Wha-!"

"Sora!"

"Kairi!"

"No!!"

Kairi struggled in the darkness with nothing to hold her. She closed her eyes and remembered:

_I was kidnapped to open the final keyhole. I hid my heart in Sora__'__s cause I knew I could trust him. He revived me by giving up his own heart. He became a heartless. We were surrounded by them. I recognized him and love restored his heart. Love. SORA!_

A radiant orb of light surrounded her as the darkness receded. A strange feeling welled up in side her as Kairi felt herself falling.

_Our hearts released the nobodies, Roxas and Namin__é__. Rikku gave up his body to find us. Sora fell into a deep sleep. I left the island again to find them__…_

_We fought together._

Kairi awoke to find her face stained with tears. She looked around, closed her eyes and shook her head a little to make sure she was seeing correctly. Everything seemed to be _bending_!

She got up and walked around. Upon further inspection, she discovered this was a garden within a castle. She followed a path leading to a curved corridor. She followed that down to a large door that opened up into a cozy library.

Inside the library was a cheery mouse in a pink dress and a serious duck in purple in deep conversation. Kairi's eyes wondered to the corner where she saw…

"Pluto!"

Pluto jumped up into her arms as she fell to the floor to hug him. The other two people broke off their conversation to stare at the newcomer.

"What's this?" asked the bright-eyed mouse in pink. Kairi noticed the ruby tiara perched on her head and the realization kicked in.

"Oh, you must be Queen Minnie and Donald's sweetheart, Daisy!" she said, giving a polite curtsy.

Minnie smiled and spoke in a sweet but brave voice 'and you must be Kairi! How are the others?"

Kairi looked down and held back the tears, "that's just it" she said, "may I please speak to King Mickey?"

Minnie clutched her hands over her ring and a soft "oh dear…" was all she could say.

Kairi was confused, "what's going on?" she asked, though she didn't really want to know.

Minnie remained silent, so Kairi turned to Daisy who explained, "you see, the king's been kidnapped too, along with Donald and Goofy, and nobody knows why."

Minnie sighed, "and now with all the Keyblade Heroes gone, who knows what will happen?" she said.

They were all silent for a moment until Kairi broke the silence, "No, the haven't captured all the keyblades," she said as she summoned her own one, "they forgot that I am the third keyblade wielder. I'm the Seventh princess of the Heart"

Minnie smiled and shook her head, "no, I can't let you do this! The king was kidnapped in your place so that the three keys wouldn't fall into the wrong hands…we'll just be handing yours over!"

"And so, once again the princess is left to sit alone her island while the ones she loves risk their lives…" Kairi was close to tears, "I won't just sit back this time-and I won't be the damsel in distress…it's my turn to help them, to help him"

There was a moment of silence in which Kairi gathered herself together and said, "I'm going, with or without your help, I'll find a way!"

"Then we must hurry," said Minnie, "we have to use the golden gates now that the gummi routes are sealed-Daisy, stay and watch over the castle with Pluto!"

Kairi frowned "no way!" she said "I'm not gonna endanger the Queen as well!"

Daisy agreed, "Yeah, I'll go! We need you here!"

Minnie just shook her head, "I need to do this. It's like you said: I won't just wait while others risk their lives" Kairi nodded; she knew how it felt. Minnie turned to Daisy and said gently, "take care."

As the two girls walked out, Pluto ran to Kairi's side and circled her. She knelt down beside him and stroked him gently, "sorry, not this time Pluto. We don't know what we're up against"

And with one final look behind her, Kairi repeated the words she'd said when she'd first gotten her keyblade and found Sora:

_This time, I__'__ll fight._

**End chapter 1**

Aaaaaaaaaaaand CUT!! He Hee! I LOVE KINGDOM HEARTS!!! How was it? I know it's a bit short, but I'll get better! Please review! (And this is all new to me, so please be nice…no flames!)

WHAT'S NEXT: Along on the Quest: Heartless??

Eternitykeyblade


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, let's see how Kairi and Minnie do on their quest!

Disclaimer: My friends say I'm obsessed and should own kingdom Hearts but sadly, I own neither Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy, or even Disney! I'm just a sad fan who lives for them… (this isn't a crossover, but it refers to parts of Final fantasy that weren't in KH)

**Chapter 2- Faith**

As Kairi and Minnie walked hastily down the curved corridors, Minnie explained: "The king sealed all Gummi routes with Sora's last adventure as they became to dangerous to the worlds. We can no longer use them."

Kairi frowned, "then how will we search for them?"

They were in the Audience Chamber. Minnie was silent as she flipped a switch in the king's throne to reveal a secret staircase. "Hurry!" she whispered as she ushered Kairi in to the hidden room.

Inside the room, an orb shone with a radiant light right in the middle of the room. Minnie walked forward and touched it tenderly, "The hall of the Cornerstone of Light"

The bright light within the orb swirled around and Kairi suddenly felt dizzy. The room was spinning and her vision blurred till it was that of a sunset over an endless sea…

_Sora! Let__'__s go together!_

Kairi woke to a pair of soft white gloves gently shaking her awake, "Kairi! Can you hear me!" asked Minnie worryingly, "are you okay?"

Kairi stood up and nodded quickly, "Yeah," she said, "just got a lot on my mind…Let's go"

Minnie looked at her with concern, "are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, but Kairi wouldn't hear it.

"I have to, we both made a promise, not just him!"

Minnie nodded and tried to put on a smile. It was hard being expected to have one always ready. She held out her hand and a swirling portal similar to the dark ones Riku used to make appeared, only this one was alive with different shades of gold.

"This is the Golden gate," Minnie said, not looking away from the swirling portal, "it uses to the Cornerstone of Light to survey other worlds. We only use it in emergency, as it's accessible by anyone- it always leads back here. We can't let anyone besides us use it, so we must open it in places others can't reach. I've asked it to take us to all the worlds the others have been to, so this will be a long journey" Minnie looked up at Kairi. She wasn't smiling, and Kairi could see the fear in her eyes as she said, "I'd hoped we'd never have to use it…"

And so they stepped into the portal that led to their first destination of their newest journey.

When the two stumbled out of the Golden gate, they found themselves in a giant glass tube. It took Kairi a moment to realize, "are we in a _Lantern?_" she asked.

Minnie nodded, "wonderland" she said, 'I opened to portal here so it looks like a flame, see?"

Kairi nodded, it did look that way. She climbed out with Minnie and looked around, "so, what are we looking for?'

'Well, this is where Sora tried to save the Princess Alice, Remember? So, I guess we look for her"

Kairi remembered Alice; she was the youngest of the princesses and a backup since Ursula couldn't capture Ariel to be one of the Princesses. Kairi jumped down off the giant table and waited to catch Minnie, but the queen just gracefully floated down. They looked around to find and exit, but just then, a white rabbit in a tailored suit came running through…

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…" he cried "oh my fuzzy tail and whiskers, I'm late, I'm late, I'M LATE!"

He ran through a small gold door with a big doorknob. It slammed shut, so Kairi ran over to it and tried to open it. She grabbed the Doorknob and gave it a twist-

"Ow, that HURTS!" it screamed. Kairi and Minnie jumped back, but Kairi had an idea…

she crouched down and turned on the charm, "sorry about that…we're just two girls with no sense of direction! You see, that rabbit was showing us the way to the queen, and we got lost," she could see it was working, "could you show us the way?"

The doors smiled and seemed to blush, "well, think nothing of it ladies!" he said, as he swung open. Kairi ushered Minnie into it quickly

"Hmmm…I dunno why Sora said he was stubborn!"

They walked out into a large courtyard, but the sky seemed to be the top of a box, and the walls a painted backdrop. They hid behind a rose bush and looked at the maze that stretched on beyond their view.

Minnie turned to Kairi and whispered, "that's the Queen of Hearts," gesturing to a temperamental queen on a throne, "we'd best avoid her…"

They snuck by the Card-guards and into the maze. Giant mushrooms, trees and flowers towered above them. Kairi stopped, "wait!" she said, turning to Minnie, "did you hear that? I thought I heard…singing!"

Minnie nodded, "let's follow it"

They followed the merry tune till they came to an opening in the leaves. They walked through and a cosy cottage awaited them with a large pink tea-table set out in front. At the table sat a crazy-looking man, rabbit and…

"Alice!" cried Kairi, running forward to her.

"Kairi!" the young blond cried "and who's this with you?"

'Oh, this is Queen Minnie!"

Alice gave a polite curtsy in her blue dress and apron and said sweetly "nice to meet you, your majesty". Kairi smiled, she could see why Alice was a princess

Minnie walked forward, 'hello to you too dear, have you by any chance seen another handsome mouse-he carries a keyblade?"

'Or even Sora, Donald or Goofy?" added Kairi, but Alice shook her head.

"Sorry, no. But you should talk to the Cheshire cat- he knows some strange things…"

"But Wait!" cried the crazy man, "you can't go! I'm the Mad Hatter, and the March hare and I were just about to celebrate Alice's UNBIRTHDAY!"

"Oh, yes! You must stay!" cried Alice, but Kairi shook her head.

"Sorry, I've got to go…uh, do you know the way out?"

"Through that door's the safest bet!" cried the deranged hare, as he took a bite out his teacup.

"Okay, thanks Ali-" Kairi started but she knew they weren't listening. Alice was already pulled into their crazy song…

They walked into the same room as before, but something was wrong…it was upside down! She stared at the portal on the ceiling, wondering how they'll reach it, but Minnie was more worried but the cheesy grin that was talking to them.

"Well, well! looks like we got ourselves in a bit of trouble, don't we?" said the mysterious mouth before disappearing.

Minnie called out "so, do you know how we can get up there?"

The grin reappeared, this time on the disembodied head of a purple cat. But the body soon appeared, dancing on top of the head.

Kairi gasped, "You're the Cheshire Cat! Have you seen Sora or king Mickey?"

"Sora and king, no. Shadows, yes!" he smiled, then disappeared, but his voice rang out clearly, "you better get them before they get you!"

Kairi was con fused, "what does he mean-"

"Kairi, Look!" cried Minnie as an army of Shadow heartless swarmed around them. In a flash, Kairi summoned her Keyblade and began to cut the army down to size, but they respawned. They were backed into a corner- not good.

The realization suddenly hit Minnie, "Kairi! These are not natural heartless! Sora and the others defeated those"

"Then what are these?!"

From above, they could hear the Cheshire cat's voice, "these shadows fear what makes others larger, hee heeeeeee!"

"What the-" cried Kairi, but Minnie understood. While Kairi defended her, she held onto her ring…_"__FAITH!__"_

Minnie flew into the air and an orb of pure light erupted from her ring. All the heartless dissolved in it, leaving behind bits of black dust.

'That's it!" said Minnie, landing gracefully, 'these are man-made heartless…real ones wouldn't be vulnerable to that. Shadows grow bigger in the light- these don't!"

"So, how do we leave?" asked Kairi.

"Maybe if we forced it out the lantern?"

"I'm on it!" said Kairi as he pointed her Keyblade at the lantern above her and whispered, "_fire_!"

A flame shot out from her Keyblade and landed in the lantern, setting it alight. The Golden Gate drifted down from it's resting place.

"Right," Kairi turned to Minnie, "let's go"

They stepped through the gate and landed back in the Hall of the Cornerstone, just as Minnie said. Kairi sat down and thought about what the Cheshire cat and Minnie had said.

"Wait," she thought out loud, "let's get the story straight: the first time the heartless appeared and I lost my heart was when Ansem first brought about the heartless. But then, the second time, we discovered it was actually his heartless and then we fought his nobody, Xemnas, Right? But then, Ansem appeared in human and told us that both Ansems were actually his apprentice Xehanort who then lost his heart and then his heartless took Ansem's name. Them the real Ansem died trying to foil Xemnas' plan…then who's doing this if all four…I mean three are dead? The experimental heartless were all destroyed!"

"Well…" said Minnie, "there's Maleficent?"

"No…" Kairi shook her head, "she disappeared protecting us" she stood up and paced a few times, "wait! We need to talk to somebody who has experience making hearts and heartless!"

Minnie sighed, "but only Ansem knew how to…"

"For research, maybe!" said Kairi with a smile, "but I bet I know somebody who does just for screams! We need to go to Halloween Town!"

Minnie looked worried, "oh dear…" as she summoned up the Golden Gate again.

Kairi smiled, "I you don't want to join me on this one, I don't mind" she said cheerfully, but Minnie refused, she was going.

Once again, they stepped through the Golden Gate but this time into a dark room plated with metal and cobwebs.

"Oh my! Kairi, look at you!" squealed Minnie, shocked at her appearance.

"Look at you!" giggled Kairi. They were dressed in Halloween outfits to suit the world: Kairi's outfit turned black with skeletal wings and a cute skull mask over one eye. Minnie, one the other hand was wearing a torn and aged wedding dress and her face was streaked with tears.

A loud creak interrupted them when the door opened and in stepped Sally.

'Oh, hello. Can I help you?"

Sally was a living rag doll with a heart of gold…even if it had stopped beating!

Kairi smiled, "hi Sally, I'm Kairi and this is Minnie. We were wondering if we could speak to Dr Finkelstein?"

"Oh, you're Sora's Friend? I hope he's okay…" said Sally politely, but Kairi felt a wave of sadness as she broke down completely. 'What's wrong?" asked Sally over Kairi's tears.

"That's just it," sobbed Kairi, "I don't even know what's wrong or where he is!"

"It's okay," soothed sally, "we'll figure this out," then she turned to stare at the big glowy thingy in the middle of her bedroom.

"Right!" said Minnie, "I almost forgot! Sally, could you lock this room so nobody goes in that…it's very important"

Sally nodded, "sure thing, now let's go see the Doctor"

They left the room and Sally locked it before slipping the key _inside_ her wrist. They made their way up the tower to Doctor Finkelstein's lab.

Sally led them to the dome t the top of the tower where the doctor's lab was. They walked in to find Jack and Finkelstein deep in conversation. "Wait here one moment" whispered Sally before going and joining in their conversation. Kairi and Minnie looked at each other, confused, but then Jack and the others turned to them…

'Goodnight ladies and welcome to Halloween Town! I'm Jack Skellington, The Pumpkin King! So I hear you're looking for your friend Sora? Well I'll be glad to help! What do you need?"

Well, actually…" Kairi didn't know where to start, "we encountered some strange heartless and we were hoping you could tell us about them"

"Ah, yes," said Finkelstein, wheeling forward on his wheelchair, "now tell me, what did they look like?"

"Just like all the others, I guess…" said Kairi with a sigh.

"But they were vulnerable to light" added Minnie, who seemed a little afraid to speak, "and they dissolved into dust when we killed them"

The doctor flipped open his head and scratch his brain, "hmmm, yes, these sound like they were man-made, though I don't know where they came from…I'll have to check my journal for this one…"

He wheeled towards his desk, but then three tiny kids, a witch, devil and skeleton, fell on him from above and in a flash stole the journal.

"Lock!" "Shock!" "Barrel!" Kairi heard them cheer as they ran out.

"Damn those wretched kids!" cursed the Doctor, rubbing his back.

"I'll go get that journal back," offered Kairi

Finkelstein nodded, "it's got everything I know bout heartless, we can't let it fall into wrong hands!"

"C'mon!" said Jack grandly, "I'll show you the way"

They made their way to Spiral Hill, where the pranksters always went after causing havoc. It was just Kairi, Minnie and Jack now. Surely enough, there were three kids in their walking tub with the journal. Jack was about to reprimand them when a tall black shape loomed up behind them.

"Wha-" cried Barrel as the black ghostly heartless swiped at him.

'This ain't mister Oogie's!" cried Shock as she ran with the journal.

"Help!!" cried lock, jumping into the tub.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and turned to Minnie and Jack, "let's get 'em!"

The battle that ensued was hopeless: all physical attacks did nothing to the Heartless' ghostly body, and Minnie couldn't use faith from such a distance.

This isn't working!" yelled jack over the Ghost's screeching

"Wait!" Yelled Kairi, "I have a plan!" as she whispered "gravira!" and pulled the Heartless down to earth.

Jack danced his finale and trapped it in a chain of musical notes. Minnie Held her ring tight and flew up into the moonlight, "_faith!_"

The white light affected the creature, but it didn't dissolve, it began to vibrate. Kairi ran up to it and swiped at it with her keyblade. There was a loud _Click_ and it dissolved into a million black butterflies, silhouetted against the full moon.

Lock, Shock and barrel came running up to them, "Here!" said Shock, handing Jack the journal, "Thanks for saving us!!"

And so the three ran off to play in the graveyard with a screeching "weeeee!" into the night.

'C'mon!" said Jack with another one of his grand gestures, "let's get this back to the Doctor!"

Back at the lab, everybody was silent as Finkelstein examined the contents of his journal. "is there any thing that can help, Doctor?" asked sally hopefully.

"Yes," replied the doctor, scratching his brain, 'it seems these are manmade heartless, but…they're very old, probably made before the heartless first came to Halloween Town! It seems what Kairi has been doing is breaking them down into whatever they were made of…' he explained, "you see, each of these were made differently, so each one is unpredictable and contradictory to the natural counterparts"

'so these must be easier to defeat and less dangerous if we can break them down like that…" said Minnie hopefully, but the doctor laughed.

"Ha! Think that and you're as good as dead!" he exclaimed, "These are even more dangerous- they've been tampered with and can react in different ways to your attacks. So, if you're not careful, you could make it invincible by attacking it!"

"Could you tell us what's causing this?" asked Kairi.

"Hmmm…I'm sorry, but I can't predict anything beyond Halloween Town…"

Kairi turned to Sally, "could you take us back to your room? I think we'd better be going…Thanks Doctor, thanks Jack!"

"Anytime ladies!!" said Jack with a bow.

Back at the room, Sally said her last farewell before the two girls walked into the Golden gate and it disappeared before her eyes.

There was a moment of darkness and Kairi and the queen were back in the blindingly whit confines of the Hall of the Cornerstone. Kairi say down again and thought over what the doctor had said but then something hit her: _if she was closer to Sora than Riku was when the keyhole at the island opened, then why didn__'__t she get caught? What was that light?_

"Minnie?" asked Kairi, turning to the confused mouse, "what is that white light that you always summon up against the heartless?"

Minnie shook her head and smiled, "the same thing you used to revive Sora's heart…_Love_", Minnie held her ring close.

Kairi was confused, "but I think I used that when the door opened on the island and we were all separated"

Minnie nodded, "that's possible. I need this ring as a symbol to focus on, but as a princess, your power is infinite. That's why we can never let you get captured"

"Love…" whispered Kairi to herself, "princesses… hey! Didn't Ursula try to capture Ariel as a _Princess?_ I remember Sora telling me how King Triton was the only one who already knew about other worlds!"

Minnie shook her head, "how is that possible? Our castle knows only because it's our duty you survey the other worlds…how could he know about it?"

"Well," smiled Kairi, "it's time to find out!"

**End chapter**

Mwa hahahaha! I had to put Atlantica in eventually! I tried to make this one a little more interesting…hope you like it! Please review, and be nice, no flames! (I never did like Axel!)

NEXT TIME: The Ancient Council revealed… Oooooh!! This could get interesting…

Eternitykeyblade


	3. Chapter 3

Things are about to change your views of Disney, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy forever…

**Chapter 3-The Council, the Keys and the Sorceress**

Minnie summoned up the familiar Golden Gate and Kairi stepped through without hesitation. Minnie was about to follow when she thought: _"HOW WILL WE BREATH!?""_

On the other side, Kairi stepped out into an old English styled dining room with a long oaken table centered in it. Minnie quickly followed her out the portal.

"Err…I don't think this is Atlantica…" said Kairi, as Minnie looked around.

"No, I think you missed that by a few leagues!" came a sweet voice as a beautiful red haired girl in a pink ball gown entered, accompanied by a dashing black haired prince, "you must be Kairi," she said, "Sora told me so much about you -and who's this?"

"Oh, hi Ariel, this is Queen Minnie," said Kairi, "Sora never told me you were human now?"

Ariel laughed. Eric held her side and said, "No, Sora left before that…you both missed our wedding!"

"Sorry-" Kairi started but Ariel cut in

"No, it's okay. You're here now, aren't you?" Ariel looked around, "where's Sora?"

Minnie tugged on the edge of Ariel's dress to get her attention and explained, "that's why we came- the heartless are back and Sora and everybody else with a Keyblade has been kidnapped and we don't know why. Kairi's the last Keyblade wielder left and we were hoping we could speak to you father"

Ariel looked at them with worry in her eyes, "all of them! Gone? If the keyblades are stronger than Daddy's trident, then that can't be good… we'll go see him now!"

Kairi shook her head, "no, you've got to stay here and watch the portal. Make sure nobody finds it!"

Ariel turned to Eric and placed her hand on his face, "will you stay?"

"But-"

'I have to do this, Sora saved me, Daddy and all of Atlantica…I've got to help him somehow…"

Eric hugged her, "be careful"

* * *

They made there way to the beach; Kairi, Ariel and Minnie. When they reached the waves, Ariel turned around and let a golden glow engulf all three of them. She was back to her former mermaid form- green tail, purple shells and a taste for action…

Kairi, on the other hand, obtained a pink fish tail complete with dorsal fin and a bikini held together by laces.

Minnie was transformed into a mermaid as well, but her tail was mysteriously gold and she wore a simple pink top.

The three were ready.

They dived into the depths and Ariel gave a sigh, "it's been so long!" but then saw Kairi and added, "I'm sure daddy will help. We all owe you that much.'

Kairi nodded but couldn't help doing a corkscrew- this was so fun! _"If only Sora was here…"_

"Hey!" cried Ariel with a twinkle in her eyes, "I'll race you two to the palace?"

"How do we get there?" asked Minnie

"Simple," explained Ariel, "just follow the trident markers on the walls!"

Kairi nodded, "you're on!"

The high-speed chase was invigorating- Kairi and Minnie stood no chance against Ariel who'd neglected to tell them she was the Aquabatics champion undefeated. They zigzagged through the coral and kelp and swam up through the ocean's torrents. Finally, Kairi and Minnie reached the courtyard before the palace where Ariel was already. But she wasn't waiting…

When the arrived, Ariel was already pummeling a huge octopus-like creature with all the spells she had. "What is this?!" she yelled as she dodged one of its black tentacles, "Sora got rid of all the heartless! This isn't like the others!"

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and swam in to help with Minnie at her side. Minnie swam up to perform faith, but the heartless' tentacles knocked her away effortlessly. Kairi and Ariel tried to use spells, but the creature just deflected them with it's tentacles. Finally, Kairi had another brilliant plan.

"Ariel! Race ya to the other side of the heartless!"

Ariel nodded and together they ducked and weaved among the tentacles until the heartless had woven itself into an ornate knot.

Minnie swam up again and let an orb of light engulf the creature and Kairi gave the final swipe, but there was no click…

The creature vibrated and seemed to melt as it flattened out on shape till it looked like a –

"Manta!" cried Ariel, pointing at the newly formed creature.

And once again, they pumbled this with all they had, but it was like there an invisible barrier around it: nothing got through. Suddenly, the heartless leapt up violently, lashing its tail out and hitting them with thundaga.

"This is pointless," cried Minnie

"It's just reflecting all our attacks!" said Ariel as she reflected the thunder

The thunder bounced of Ariel's spell and hit the creature, thought it ha no effect. Suddenly, all three girls knew what to do.

"Ariel!" called Kairi but Ariel was one step further

"Got it!" called the mermaid as she cast Reflega on herself.

"Minnie! You ready?"

"Let's go!"

Minnie and Kairi attacked Ariel with Blizzagas while Ariel kept her shield up. The ice reflected on the heartless, impaling it with it's spiked icicles.

"Look!" cried Ariel and the attacks ceased. The manta stood upright, frozen stiff.

"Kairi! Do it!" called out Minnie and with a swipe of her Keyblade, Kairi, attacked the monster with aloud click and it dissolved into sparkling bubbles.

"Oh yeah!" said Ariel, twirling with excitement, "bring on the next one!"

Minnie and Kairi looked at each other and each grabbed one of the adrenalin pumped mermaid's arms and pulled her into the palace.

* * *

"Daddy!" squealed Ariel as she pulled out of Kairi's grip and swam up to her father.

"Ariel! How've you been?"

"Everything's fine…well, in this world…' she said, looking over at Kairi, "Sora and the other keyblade warriors have all been kidnapped, except for Kairi"

"We were hoping you could help us," added Minnie.

"Ah, Queen Minnie!" exclaimed Triton, "How's king Mickey?"

"But we just said they were all kidnapped!" exclaimed Minnie hopelessly

The king looked confused, "but the king is not one of the three Keyblade wielders!" he said, "Only three heroes hold that power. He is a messenger, he knows that!"

Ariel edged closer to her father, "daddy?" she sounded afraid, "How do you know this?"

Triton looked around and waved the guards away. "Alright, I guess I have some explaining to do. There's something that I have never told anyone," he said with a sigh, "not even your mother, Ariel. I ask that you don't interrupt me- this will explain everything…"

* * *

"Sora! SORA!" Riku's voice echoed in Sora's head. He woke with a start-

"Kairi!!" he screamed and then realized he couldn't move, 'what are these?!" he screamed, gesturing to the thick black coils writhing on the cold stone walls, binding them to it.

Beside Riku, Sora could hear Mickey say, "It seems these are a new kind of heartless…or rather an old kind"

"So who would want to capture all three Keyblades?" asked Riku, his head throbbing from all this thinking, "AAAAARGG! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! - AND WHY CAN'T I SUMMON MY GODDAMN KEYBLADE!?"

Mickey shook his head, ' that's because it's already with you…whoever planned this planned it well…we can't summon our keyblades to break these bonds because they're already with us…trapped well, at least they don't have all three key blades…"

Sora stopped struggling, "what do you mean all three? Where are Donald and Goofy and what do you know about all of this!?"

Mickey sighed, " Donald and Goofy are probably in the dungeons…don't you recognize this place. Sora's eyes widened as the realization dawned on him and he looked around. A large mural of a fading moon was behind them. Mickey continued, 'and as for the rest, I've got some explaining to do…"

* * *

"It was a long time ago, when people began to question whether other worlds existed. That is when the goddess Cosmos called upon five wise representatives of the worlds to create the contract of the Cosmos. Together we gathered in a place beyond time and space to discuss what would happen. There we drew up this contract and signed it in blood, swearing to secrecy, unless it was to any of the warriors of the Keyblades"

Triton pulled out a piece of aged paper from within the trident stand and unrolled it. Slowly, he read out the names

"King Mickey of the Disney Lineage, King Triton of the Seven Seas, Ansem the Wise and Ultimecia"

"Wait," interrupted Ariel, ignoring her father's stern look, "that's only four! And why does that last one have no title to their name?"

Triton smiled, "I should have known you'd notice, Ariel. Yes, there was a Fifth. The god of heavens, Zeus, was meant to attend but he backed out due to the birth of his son, Hercules. And as for Ultimecia… she said she was sorceress and that she didn't take sides. She refused to choose light over dark, and yet didn't embrace the dark. She had unlimited power…"

Kairi shook her head, "but why would Cosmos choose someone like that?"

Triton seemed grave, "we don't know. All we knew about her is that Cosmos chose her to bind her by the contract as well as…if light should ever fall, there will be someone under the contract who won't be affected by the darkness. Now listen carefully, all of you- so there were four in the council: me, Mickey, Ansem and Ultimecia. Together we all discussed the secrecy of the worlds, the seven princesses and the Keyblade warriors. Back then; the three warriors were Aqua, Terra and Ventus. We all discussed what would happen if the keys ever fell to darkness, something that almost happened with Riku. We all decided to keep watch over different aspects and in return received one condition each: I was to watch over the Seven Princesses, Mickey over The Keyblades and Ansem over the hearts of the worlds. Ultimecia was to survey, but now she must watch over the heart of all worlds now that Ansem has faded. So, now the three of us are left and we all rely on you girls…"

Kairi was stunned: how could so much be kept a secret?

Ariel still wasn't happy, "but daddy! What were the conditions you all chose?"

Triton frowned and refused to look at his daughter, "Mickey wished that his home would be kept safe, so Cosmos gave him the Cornerstone of light. Ansem only wished his wife never came to any harm of any of this. Ultimecia wished for a GF…none of us knew what that was, but Cosmos granted it. And I… Ariel I'm sorry. I wished that none of my family were to become a princess or warrior. Ultimecia said that she could already see in the future that my seventh daughter would be the sixth princess. Athena was pregnant with you at that time, so I begged Cosmos to give the title to someone else. She said that was beyond her power, but that if there was ever any danger to the princesses, another girl- Alice- would be in your place…"

Ariel stopped, "is that why Ursula tried to take me?"

Triton nodded, "Ariel, you're truly one of the seven princesses. Alice never was one. I…I just wanted to protect you. That's why all these years…"

"You've been trying to protect me!" breathed Ariel, still stunned.

Triton turned to Kairi, "and when Ansem heard of my wish, he decided the experiments he was doing for Cosmos were too dangerous, so he sent you to another world, and Mickey claimed a mimic keyblade till the time you claimed yours."

* * *

Mickey's eyes never left the floor, "so there you have it… I couldn't even do my job right…"

"That's not-" Riku started but Sora cut in as usual

"But then who's the third…" Sora asked but a sudden fear welled up inside him, "Kairi!!! We gotta warn her!" as he struggled against the bond, but they tightened, almost crushing his ribs.

"Don't, Sora!" said Riku, " Mickey and I already tried everything…it's all up to Kairi now…"

Sora didn't even breathe, "Kairi…" he murmured, "be safe, princess."

* * *

Minnie was shaking, "all this time…you all kept this from the people you loved just to protect them? And now the council's down to three with Mickey missing…that makes two…"

"Two!" exclaimed Kairi, "Minnie that's it! Ultimecia's a sorceress, we have to ask her!"

Triton shook his head, "no, she dangerous. None of us ever kept contact with her"

"Well…" said Kairi, "where is she?"

"That's just it. She lives in a place where time compresses…you can get there from the Radiant Garden, but nobody knows how…"

'Right, got it! Thanks!" sang Ariel as they swam out

"Oh, and girls?" called triton, "what you all heard…nobody else must know…tell Sora and Riku, but that's as far as it goes."

* * *

Back on land, the girls were human again and they returned to the dining hall where Eric was pacing.

"Ariel!" he called, wrapping his arms around her, "how was it?"

"Oh, nothing interesting!" joked Ariel, "right Girls?" she added, turning to Kairi and Minnie, but they'd already left, leaving the lovers alone…

Back in the hall of the cornerstone, Kairi was eager to get going, but Minnie silent. Softly, she touched the glowing orb in the centre of the room, "all this time…you never shared your pain…" she whispered, and for the first time in years, she cried a tear.

"It's alright" soothed Kairi, "we'll find them all…I promise"

And with that, Minnie opened the Gate one last time…

The last location was familiar: they landed in Merlin's room. But nobody was there.

"Uh, hello?" called Kairi, but then Aerith and Leon walked in.

"Kairi! Minnie!" called Aerith, "it's great to see you!"

"What's the reason?" asked Leon and Kairi smiled, he knew all too well that something was wrong.

"All the keyblade warriors are missing-except Kairi" explained Minnie.

"Where are the other's?" asked Kairi.

"Yes, I was about to ask Leon the same thing" said Aerith, turning to Leon, "where are they?"

Leon shook his head, "they're off looking for Cloud and Sephiroth. Yuffie, Tifa and cid are in the air ship. Apparently they're looking for white material or something…"

"_White materia_…" whispered Aerith, "I gotta go-"

Do you want me to escort you?" asked Leon but Aerith gave him one of her withering looks, "do you doubt my skills? Besides, I'm just going to uh…_Pray_," she said happily, "sorry I can't help you girls- Good Luck!"

She ran out, her hair shining strangely. The two girls turned to Leon, "so d-" began Kairi, but something fell on her head, "ow!"

It was a trio of three little fairies: a clumsy blonde with a scarf for wings, a gothic bat winged one and a cute brunette wearing half a skirt and a hairclip made of angel wings.

"Oh, right. This are-" began Leon, but the Blonde cut him off,

"Please, leave the intros to the professionals! We are …"

The brunettes jumped into a kneeling position holding a pair of guns, "Yuna!"

"Rikku!" cried the blonde, with a pair of thief blades.

"Paine" said the Goth, wielding a sword

"And we are YuRiPa! The GULLWINGS!"

"So," asked Yuna, "have you seen _him_?"

"Who?" asked Kairi, confused.

"Tall, blonde and hyper active," said Rikku, "really cute too!' but Yuna hit her over the head.

Kairi's mind spun to Tidus on the island but she shook her head. It couldn't be him. "Nope, sorry!"

"Okay girls!" said Yuna

"Spread out!" said Paine and the three disappeared in a sparkle.

"How peculiar…" said Minnie, but Kairi smiled

"I think they're kinda cute, " she said "I hope they find him…"

"So?" asked Leon, who'd they'd forgotten about.

"Oh, right! We want-"

Suddenly, a black portal opened, closing the gold one.

"Zey are here to see me, SEED…" said a voice beyond it

"ULTIMECIA!" screamed Leon, gabbing his gunblade and running to the portal, but he couldn't go through.

"Your time will come, SEED, " said the voice with a malicious laugh, "but first, find your comrades. I vill deal viz you all togezzer…now enter, guests"

Leon tried to stop them, but the girls walked in courageously (well, either they were courageous or just stubborn…)

There was a loud high-pitched siren sound that brought Kairi to her knees. She could hear Minnie call out her name "Kairi!"

_Be safe, princess__…_

_Sora!_

A sudden icy chill brought Kairi back. She was on the floor of a large stone room with no ceiling. An iridescent sky loomed ominously and Minnie was at her side looking up at the figure sitting on the stone throne elevated in the middle of the room.

Ultimecia sat leaning on the support of her arm. She wore only a red robe with a feathered collar and her body was heavily tattooed. Her long silver hair fell over a pair of sleek horns to her clawed feet. Behind her, a pair if black angel wings extended…

"So… you have come to speak to me about vat ze old merman told you…zen you should know zat I do not take sides. I am merely a spectator, and Ansem's fall means nothing to me…zat responsibility lies viz Cosmos."

Yes…but we were hoping you could tell us who doing this…or where to go" said Minnie, nervous by the atmosphere.

"ah, yes, queen Minnie. Pleasure to meet you… I can only give a name: Aelia. She has her own reasons vith vitch I kannot interfere. And as for ze place… zit is in ze ruins of a forgotten sanctuary…Tvilight town."

Ultimecia tuned to Kairi, "my dear, do you not feel any urge to attack me? Kill me?"

"Err…" Kairi wasn't sure if this was a trick question or something, "No?"

Ultimecia laughed, "no need to be so frightened…I was just trying to possess your body! The contract obviously protects ze little qveen, but zit zeems zat you are protected by somezing far stronger…"

Mine and Kairi exchanged puzzled looks, but Ultimecia laughed again, sending a chill down Kairi's spine, " I shall open time and space wiz one of your golden gates ver you vant to go…but should you use it, I vill lead back to ze castle, not here"

"Thanks!" said Kairi

"En one more zing!" said Ultimecia, " take zis… your veapon…. zit is too bright! Zis is ze time Kompression Key charm…Use it"

Kairi clipped the black feather charm onto her Keyblade and it glowed black. The colours dissolved away, revealing her new Keyblade, with a pair of black angel wings protruding from it.

"Thanks…" she whispered again, mesmerized. But the room was already disappearing as they stepped through the golden gate…

**End Chapter**

Calling all FF Fans!! Who spotted THREE Final Fantasy stories taking Place? I'm just trying to tie all the stories together so it isn't like the characters are just there doing nothing. I had to bring in Ultimecia…did you think the idea was good? Please review! Remember: no flames…Axel and I don't get along!

NEXT TIME: Aelia-words unheard…try and guess this one!

Eternitykeyblade


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, wow it's been long! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but my internet was down…Okay, this is the last chapter to this story, *Sniff sniff* but enjoy it! Who knows, I may even make a BBS version…

Disclaimer: Why do these words torture me so?! Nay, I don't own Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts…Oh the tragedy!!! Alas, I have also used the title of the song "Heart Station" By the singer Utada Hikaru in this fic, but nay, I do not own it.

**Chapter 4- Echoes Beyond Time, Love beyond the Boundaries of a Broken Heart**

"WAAAAAAAA! LETTUS OUTTA HERE!!"

Donald ran at the door of the stone dungeon, only to be hit square in the head by to opening door.

"Gawsh, Good ta see ya!" said Goofy with rush to the door

* * *

Kairi and Minnie stepped out into the large stone room. Black snakelike heartless writhed along the walls, entrapping tree boys…

"SORA!!" cried Kairi, running up and breaking the boys' bonds. "Riku, Mickey! You're all right!! What is this place?"

Sora shook his head, "Don't you remember? This is where we made our first promise…"

"What? Who the hell would do all of this!!" said Kairi, mad that some freak tried to kill her friends.

Suddenly, there was a familiar scream, followed by a crash and Goofy's voice. Minnie Returned with Donald and Goofy.

"Minnie!' cried Mickey, "why are you here?"

Minnie laughed and held his hand, "Would you believe… Saving you?"

"Kairi…" Sora was crying, " I-I'm so sorry, I-"

Kairi wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, "For what? For being kidnapped?"

"no, I promised-"

"Sometimes, I gotta make the promises, Hmm? I'm still a Princess, right?"

Riku was obviously getting annoyed, "uh guys? We're still not outta the woods yet! Traverse Town was meant as a temporary retreat during the first battle…Now it's crawling with heartless…"

"Right!" said Sora, "let's get outta here…Together!"

"the waterway leads to the town, but that way leads to Merlin's house, right?" said Kairi, gesturing towards the lift that was carved onto the stone wall, "maybe there we can find out who's behind this!"

"There shall be no need for that" came a voice as a figure of a tall hazel-skinned woman appeared before them. She was there yet she wasn't: as if she were a ghost. Her long silvered purple hair vaguely reminded Riku of-

"Hey!" he called out, "do, I mean did you know Xehanort's Heartless?"

"ha! Do none of you remember? You always were dim, Terra. Xehanort's forms were taken as a combination of my love's and my outer appearances…"

"Your lover?" asked Sora, "who-"

"Oh please, Ventus! Don't tell me you don't know my dear Ansem? I'm his wife, Aelia!"

"Wait a minute!" said Kairi, "Who do you think we are?"

Aelia laughed, 'don't play that game with me, Aqua! I won't be kept in the dark again…I know all about the three Keyblade warriors!"

Minnie shook her head, "Yes, they are the warriors, but they're not who you're talking about-"

"SHUT UP!!" Aelia screamed, "Ansem dedicated his life to his experiments and ended up sacrificing his life for you!"

"Aelia!" said Mickey, untouched by her outburst, "look at me! It looks like you know all about the council…then you know why Ansem didn't tell you the truth! The same reason he sent Kairi away… to protect you!"

"Kairi? The little girl…"

"yes, these are not Terra, Aqua and Ven" said Mickey.

"The castle under attack…they never came…I called your name, Ansem…YOU LIE!!!"

Aelia's eyes glowed gold and heartless began to crawl in from all directions.

"Minnie!" cried Mickey, "Get behind me!"

"No!" she replied curtly, "I've made it this far…"

Mickey nodded, "Right everyone…Together!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi slashed away endlessly at the heartless while Mickey wove nimbly in between. Donald and Goofy protected Minnie while she readied _Faith._

Amongst the chaos, all the limit breaks could be heard in vain:

"_Whirly-Goof!"_

"_Fantasia!"_

"_Hope!"_

"_Faith!"_

"_Eternal Session"_

"_Seventh Light!"_

"_Trinity Limit!!"_

Seven orbs spiralled around Kairi and repelled all Aelia's spells. Sora leapt into the air as runes appeared on the ground and crushed all the heartless. Donald pummelled them with rockets and Goofy, Well, Whirled! Riku's Eternal session and Mickey's Hope kept them away, but not for long…They just kept coming!

"it's no use! My heartless will continue to come as long as I will it!" laughed Aelia at the sight of their futile attempts.

'Then we'll just have to stop you!" yelled Sora, but a sudden cry halted his attack.

"Mickey!" cried Minnie, pointing to the Golden gate. Heartless were pouring in and it was probably pandemonium on the other side.

"go!" said Kairi, "we'll handle things here!"

"Right!" said Mickey, "remember, if you ever need us, all you need is a message in a bottle!"

"We're staying!" cried Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Sorry guys, not this time" said Sora, "The castle needs you, And I'm sure Daisy's been worried about Donald long enough"

They nodded and Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Minnie turned to run into the Golden gate. Mickey turned to look behind one more time,

_Forgive us, Ansem._

"right, now what?" said Sora, killing two heartless in his way.

"We fight." replied Riku blatantly.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "Duh!!"

And the three turned to face the endless hoard. Sora slashed endless combos while Riku preferred to make a bang. Kairi used light as her weapon, but the creatures didn't cease in their approach.

"this isn't working!" cried Kairi

"We've got to do something else!" screamed Sora

"wait! Sora, use our powers!" said Riku, but Sora stared at him.

"Wha-"

"DO IT!!!"

Sora plunged Oathkeeper in the ground and turned it with a _Click._ the area began to cloud up with black fog and they were suddenly in a dream world, standing on a stained glass pillar.

"_Heart Station…"_

Came a voice from the shadows and Sora, Kairi and Riku raced around on circles, spinning their keyblades across to each other and entrapping the heartless in their own circle of light.

"Eternal Light!"

The pure white light engulfed everything and the scene returned to that of the waterway. There was not a heartless in sight. Panting, the three heroes fell to the floor, drained of all their energy.

"pathetic weaklings!" said Aelia, "to think my love suffered for you! You'll die here and feel the pain I felt all these years…"

The black writhing heartless on the walls suddenly flung out and grabbed them, pinning them against the wall.

"can't…Breathe…!" gasped Kairi as the serpent writhed over her neck

"Kairi!" cried Sora and he struggled against the restraints, but they tightened with a painful crunch of his ribs. His body fell limp in the heartless' grasp.

"No!!!" was all Kairi could gasp out before her vision faded away as well.

Riku watched his two friends fall to the restraints and struggled to grab Way to Dawn. Suddenly, something twisted his arm. He tried to kick the heartless serpent away, but a sharp crack followed that attempt. He could feel the restraints tightening around his body as his vision began to fade…

* * *

(Author's Note: in this story, The Radiant garden is made up of the different FINAL FANTASY lands in one world)

Back in Midgar, Aerith was lost to Cloud forever. He held her one last time, wishing he could've told her how he felt. He knew she knew it all along, but he just wanted to hear her voice. With nothing left but and hatred for the man he once revered, he remembered how Sephiroth dropped down upon Aerith and killed her in the midst of her prayer for holy. As she fell, a glint falling from her hair caught everyone's eyes…

* * *

Leon had cast off his Self-pity and taken on the name Squall once again. He left the Radiant Garden Restoration Project to a young monkeyboy named Zidane and left on an airship, Ragnorok, to find his missing comrades. He found Selphie first, though nobody noticed she was gone and those who knew thought it was for the best. He was lost as to where to look next, but found a letter marked with a pair of pink angel wings…

* * *

with Malificent's spell that gave them their pixie form broken, the Gullwings were well on their way, touring Spira for clues to find Yuna's missing love. They were deep underground in Bevelle when something went wrong and Aeon Yuna was previously forced to kill surfaced from the Farplane…

* * *

Back in the waterway, Aelia had won. "ha!" she smirked, "I will call upon time and space…Ansem-I'll revive you, my love!"

The three children encased in the writhing heartless began to stir and from each of them rose a new hero: Naminé from Kairi, Roxas from Sora and Xehanort's heartless, Ansem, from Riku. They picked up the three keyblades and let the colours dissolve until they had their own: Kingdom key, Radiant garden and Soul Eater.

Naminé turned to the other two, "we are not meant to exist without our true forms…we have to revive them!"

Roxas nodded, "Right! Ansem, Help me!"

Roxas and Ansem charged full on at Aelia while Naminé slashed at the writhing heartless. Suddenly, Aelia disappeared and the coils began to fall off the walls…they began to writhe together to form a human figure that reached out to grab the three warriors. They weaved in and out, swiping their keyblades and blasting it with spells. Roxas ended it by using his friends' magic in Trinity limit. The light blasted the heartless and it withered away, freeing the three heroes. As they fell to the floor, Roxas, Naminé and Ansem faded back into their alternate selves and the keyblades returned to the way they were.

Sora, Riku and Kairi woke. Riku got up immediately, pushing the pain out of his mind and limping towards the others on the ground. Kairi was gasping for air and Sora sat up and held her. Finally, she felt her strength coming back and stood up. She held her and out to Sora and he took it. He tried to stand up, but there was a sharp shooting pain in his ribs and he began to cough up blood.

"Sora! Wait, let me-" protested Kairi as he tried to stand up again, but he shook his head

"No, it's okay, See?" and he gave her a cheesy grin, but she could see the pain on his face.

"So you are not as weak as I expected…" said Aelia, appearing once again, " but the game ends here!"

She summoned _Darkside_, but it was different this time: it carried a large sword and hacked at Sora and co when they were in sight.

The three got up to fight, but Riku's arm took damage with his every attack. When Kairi saw the pain on Sora's face when he fought along with them, she called out to him:

"Sora! Stop…we've got to find a better way! you and Riku can't take much more of this!"

"I'm…Okay…" said Sora, but he didn't make much of an effort to mean it.

"you need to rest, Sora," said Riku "we've got to call someone to help us-we can't do this alone!"

Riku stepped forward and whispered "Heart untouched by Darkness, I summon you!"

A dark portal opened and out stepped a familiar face who'd they once fought against, then alongside… Maleficent!

"You fools! I'll show you how it's done…" and with that, the earth beneath her lifted up and she circled around the heartless, pelting with sorcery. Riku ran up to the creature and slashed it with everything he had.

"Riku…You've grown since we last fought together-and you have your own Keyblade! Impressive…" smirked Maleficent, "now move aside, and release my darker side one last time!"

Riku nodded and plunged his Keyblade into her heart, then ran back to Sora and Kairi. Maleficent began to glow with a luminous green light and she transformed into a great Dragon. With all her power, she put her heart into her flames and engulfed dark side before disappearing…and the monster still survived.

Kairi ran up in front of them and let the golden light of her Keyblade engulf her

"come forth, a Princess with a voice unheard…"

A Golden Gate appeared and half an ocean of water gushed out, along with a familiar red-haired mermaid…

"Ariel!" cried Sora.

Ariel swam down to Sora, the water creating a path for her as she swam, "Leave this to me…" she said and gave Kairi a hi-five. The water engulfed dark side in a perfect orb and Ariel swam in circles within, attacking it and casting Thundaga. The orb vibrated as the sparks jumped across the surface. Finally, the creature fell with a crash and the water fell with a crash. Ariel was facing the creature now and began to sing softly. The creature began writhe as the sound cut through its head.

When the water was all gone, Ariel winked at them, "Gotta go!" and disappeared with a twinkle.

"Right," said Sora, pulling out of Kairi's grip, "My turn…" as he walked painfully up to the Heartless:

"C'mon, A Hero Yet to Come!"

A blue portal opened just above Sora's head and a young boy no older than seventeen. He was about Riku's height with scruffy blond hair, leather pants, metal boots and a ready grin, "Hey! Name's Vaan!" as he looked towards the Creature waiting for him,

"Whoa! I'm up against that!" he said as he ran towards the Heartless and slashed away with his dagger. Darkside fell to it's knees, but that was as far as the dagger could go.

"I'm gonna need some backup!" called Vaan jokingly, and before Sora could go in to help, he began to make his own summon: "Ultima, you're up!" as a gorgeous green lady clad in white and gold appeared on a floating pedestal. Behind her were six flared out orange angel wings.

Vaan and Ultima danced around Darkside, with Vaan slashing endlessly at it while Ultima continuously cast holy at it. Soon, Sora joined in, followed by Kairi and Riku, all attacking in unison. Finally, it was time for Vann and Ultima to go, and Vaan ended with a bang: "Alright!" he cheered, "C'mon, Ultima, Cast _PERFECT ULTIMA!_"

The blast of magical energy was amazing, and it blew Darkside away with a _Click! _It dissolved into a million hearts…

Finally, Aelia was back and angry as ever: "You BASTARDS!" she screamed, "You'll never live through this!"

She began to send orbs of dark energy at them. Blocking them was all they could do…they were completely drained and couldn't fight anymore.

"Aargh!" cried Sora as an orb hit him, "we can't go on like this!"

I'm all out of plans!" said Riku

Suddenly Kairi Remembered: _What saved her. What saved Sora. What saved the Worlds…_

"Sora!" she called and he ran to her side, "hold me…"

"wha- we don't have time for this!" screamed Riku as he deflected all the orbs.

Sora held Kairi close and she closed her eyes

_Our Quest, our promise…_

A glow radiated from her heart

_Faith._

The blinding light halted all the orbs and brought Aelia to her knees, in tears.

"I-I don't understand! Light always overpowers darkness…then why can't I win?"

Kairi walked forward, "w-when did you die?"

"Wha-" gasped Sora but Riku smiled

"it all makes sense now" he said.

"Not long after you left" said Aelia, as if talking to herself, "one of Ansem's experiments backfired I was caught in an attack on the castle… I-I called for him, I called for you three- but nobody came! I sent everybody out the castle…then when I awoke, I was alone"

"Ansem… he died just a few months ago, protecting us…" explained Kairi.

"didn't he think…think about me?!" she screamed, "I'll get revenge!"

Riku jumped defensively up to protect Sora and Kairi as Aelia attacked. He countered, but his keyblade went right through her and had no effect.

"I'll kill the warriors of the keys! I'll use your powers to jump through time and save him-I WILL NOT FADE LIKE HE DID!!"

Aelia readied _apocalypse_, and pink and black glow formed in each hand. She ran up to the three children, but a new apparition formed.

Aelia gasped, "A-Ansem?" and anger seethed through onto her face one more time as she screamed, "I WON'T BE FOOLED!" and attempted to attack him. He caught her hand and pulled her close. The glow of _apocalypse _faded from her hands and she closed her eyes, "it really is you!"

Ansem smiled and stoked her silver hair back, " why did you need to do this, Ails?" he said sadly, "I've been waiting all this time…for you"

Aelia looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I lost you! I-I couldn't f-find you! S-s-so I th-thought… the keys…" and she buried her face into Ansem's robes in tears.

Ansem shook his head, "these are not the children we knew…These are Sora, Kairi and Riku…Look!"

Aelia looked up and the veil of torment that had blurred the truth for all those years was finally lifted, "you… you're not Ventus, Aqua and Terra!" she exclaimed, "I-, I-"

"no, it's okay…just stop this fighting." said Sora as he held onto Kairi.

Kairi smiled, "yeah, we can't change what already happened."

"Th-thank you…" whispered Aelia and she turned back to Ansem.

"er, Ansem?" asked Riku and Ansem turned to face the three heroes.

"Yes, Riku?"

"what will happen to the council now…nobody will watch over the the worlds."

Ansem smiled, "there won't be any need for you to worry… Cosmos is there even when she isn't. but don't forget: you three are the warriors of the keyblades- wielding the powers of the darkness, light and the seven princesses. There is no turning back on your destinies now. You will all return to your island, but your powers are there and with it lies your duty to come forth when the worlds face such a danger again.'

Sora nodded. He understood what this meant: things were never gonna be the same.

"come now. Aelia" said Ansem and his wife looked up at him.

"all these years…and just to be apart again?"

"no, never again. Fade with me, Ails, and our hearts will join to be part of something bigger…are you scared?"

Aelia smiled through her evanescent tears and whispered "How can I, when I have an eternity of you being at my side?" and with that, Ansem pulled her into a kiss that waited twelve years as they faded into _Kingdom Hearts_.

Sora was on the floor now, still coughing blood with Kairi at his side. "Riku- c-can you find a way out?"

"we're not going anywhere till you're fixed up, Sora!" said Kairi stubbornly, "I fixed Riku up with a simple cure spell, why can't I do you?"

"hey guys!" called Riku from above in what used to be Merlin's room, "I found a gate Ansem left for us!"

"okay," whispered Sora, "go ahead"

Kairi took a step back and let the magic flow through her fingers: "Curaga!"

Sora stood up, but he was greeted with a familiar sharp pain and more blood.

"Why-why doesn't it work?!" gasped Kairi, Confused by her spell's failure, "lemme see that wound, Sora!"

Sora was struggling to breathe. Kairi un zipped the front of his top and nearly screamed when she saw what was the problem: a piece of the heartless slithered under his clothes and was impaled into his ribs, and the skin around the wound was turning a deathly black as it tried to drain his heart.

"oh my god…"she whispered, "RIKU!"

Riku came running down but then he saw what was wrong with Sora, he turned white, "What the HELL!!"

Kairi was panicking as Sora coughed up more blood, "Riku, what can we do!"

Riku stared, "I-I dunno what to do!" but he tried anyway. He tugged at the black serpent but it only went deeper.

"use…use your keyblade…" gasped Sora, barely breathing.

"Wha-

"but that'll kill you!" argued Riku

"do it…" insisted Sora and he held onto Kairi's hand.

Riku pulled back his keyblade and struck at the heartless. Sora screamed and jerked backwards, landing on the cold stone floor. The heartless disappeared with a _click! _But Sora was still bleeding at an alarming rate.

Kairi was still crying as she held onto him. She moved her hand over his chest and a soft golden light radiated over his skin. The wound began to close and colour flushed back into his skin. He sat up and smiled. Kairi zipped up his clothes and said, "All better!"

"Kairi!" he whispered as he reached up the kiss her.

"Sora…" she replied and kissed him back.

"Riku?" added Riku, standing and observing the lovers and feeling left out, but he instantly wished he hadn't, because the two reacted with a smile at each other and both dog-piled him with a group hug.

Riku led them up to the portal, and, hand-in-hand-in-hand, the three stepped into the portal that ended their third adventure together.

* * *

In Midgar, the team fought alongside Cloud against Sephiroth…For Aerith

* * *

Squall was onboard the Ragnorok when Selphie came skipping in. "Hey Squall! Look who I found wandering around…" and a gorgeos sorceress walked in, her evanescent veil fluttering behind her

"matron…"

* * *

Yuna was slowly discovering the secrets of Spira, and the story of a songstress much like her who died so long ago for the man she loved…

* * *

In another part of the Radiant Garden, Dalmasca, Vaan looks up at the sky and dreams of flying an airship and living the life of a sky pirate…

* * *

Back on the island, Riku was staring out at the sea. Sora sat down cheerfully next to him.

"nothing's changed, huh?" said Riku blatantly.

"Nope," agreed Sora, "nothing will."

Riku shrugged, "what a small world."

"yeah…" agreed Sora nostalgically, "but part of one much bigger"

There was a moment of silence until Sora asked Riku a question about when their second adventure ended and they made it back to Kairi and the island, "hey Riku, What do you think that was… the door to the light?"

Riku chuckled, "that's easy…This" he said and he poked Sora in the chest.

"This?" asked Sora, confused.

"Yeah, it's much closer than you think!"

"HEY!" cried Kairi, running in from the other side of the island, "Sora! Riku!"

"What's up?" asked Sora

"Look!"

Sora gasped as he saw the message in a bottle she was holding-the scroll bore the king's seal…

"From the king?!" he asked as he hastily shook the note out the bottle and unrolled it. Riku stood up and gazed at the note while Kairi peered over Sora's shoulder…

And with that, the three friends knew that their roles as the keyblade warriors was their new identity…and that regardless of what anyone could say, this was just the beginning of their adventures…

_And remember: _

_you are the one_

_Who will open the door_

_to the light_

**End Adventure**

And so ends my first story. Thanks to everybody who read the story from the start and left reviews! Just to put it out there: the last part on the island is taken from the scene after the credits in KHII (i.e. first is the KHII ending with the song Sanctuary-after battle- then comes my fic then the scene with the note). Sorry if that caused any confusion! I was thinking of writing another fic about what Ultimecia said about Aelia or maybe Terra Aqua and Ven's Relations to "The Council of Cosmos"…good idea? I really need advice to improve for my next fic… PLEEEEEZ REVIEW! I SAW MY HITS AND I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS!!! REVIEW! (on that note, thanks to the few people who did give me reviews- it's a great boost to keep me writing!) Remember: No Axel + No flame=!

Eternitykeyblade


End file.
